Les Malheurs de Sir Leon
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Série de drabbles ou courts one-shots mettant en scène Sir Leon.
1. La Soupirante

**Titre :** La soupirante  
**Personnages :** Sir Leon, Gwen, Dame Boulet (OC)  
**Type d'œuvre :** fanfic  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !

* * *

Sir Leon était connu pour son calme, jamais on ne l'avait entendu élever la voix ou ne l'avait vu dans un état de panique (sauf peut-être lorsqu'il se retrouva face au Grand Dragon ou à l'armée immortelle de Morgause - et encore…). Mais là, à cet instant précis, il semblait avoir perdu tout contenance alors qu'il courait presque au travers des couloirs du château, se cachant régulièrement au croisement de deux corridors afin de jeter un regard en arrière. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était poursuivi par une dame de la cour qui se disait éprise de lui.  
Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule femme à le poursuive de ses assiduités et ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'il fuyait, mais plutôt la malchance qui semblait entourer la jeune courtisane. Une telle malchance que tout le monde la surnommait Dame Boulet, et elle la première d'ailleurs.

-Sir Leon ?

Le chevalier sursauta mais ce n'était que Gwen qui le regardait étonnée. Avisant une porte entrouverte - celle de la lingerie - il prit le bras de la servante et l'attira avec lui dans la pièce.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?, interrogea Gwen.  
-Je… Dame Boulet me poursuit, encore, et je dois dire que je préférerais l'éviter.  
-Vous n'êtes pas le premier à faire l'objet de son attention, mais il est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'elle semble autant s'impliquer dans une quête, et bien, d'amour.  
-Je n'ai rien contre elle, vraiment. Elle est charmante mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de plus de malchance, je me débrouille assez pour m'attirer des ennuis sans son concours.  
-Voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose pour vous aider ?  
-Trouver un moyen de changer les sentiments de Dame Boulet à mon égard serait bien, mais je doute que tu aies ça.  
-Désolée, je n'ai effectivement aucune idée pour cela.

Soudain un énorme fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir.

-Restez là, je vais voir, dit Gwen.

À peine fut-elle sortit de la lingerie que la jeune servante découvrit la cause du bruit ; c'était Dame Boulet qui, Dieu sait comment, avait trouvé le moyen de renverser une petite table sur laquelle quelque serviteur avait déposé des plats en argents. Et bien évidemment, elle était tombée elle-même mais se relevait déjà sans aide.

-Ma Dame, vous êtes-vous fait mal ?, questionna Gwen en retenant un rire.  
-Non, tout va bien. Mais je crois qu'un des pieds de cette table s'est brisé.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, ma Dame.  
-Gertrude, as-tu vu Sir Leon ?  
-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Peut-être est-il sur le terrain d'entraînement, il me sembla avoir entendu Sir Gwaine dire que le Prince voulait voir ses chevaliers. Et mon nom est Guinevere.  
-Excuse-moi, j'ai des difficultés à retenir les noms. Pourras-tu dire à Sir Leon que je le cherche si par hasard tu le vois ? Je retourne à mes appartements si jamais il veut venir me voir.  
-Bien sûr, ma Dame, je le lui dirai.

La jeune servante retourna dans la lingerie retrouver son ami d'enfance.

-Dame Boulet rentre à ses appartements. Attendez seulement quelques minutes avant de sortir d'ici et vous devriez être tranquille.  
-Merci, Gwen.

Mais si Dame Boulet était d'une maladresse crasse et avait une mémoire parfois défaillante, elle était loin d'être stupide et avait bien compris que Gwen lui cachait quelque chose - ou quelqu'un en l'occurrence - alors elle se cacha derrière une tenture et n'eut qu'une poignée de minutes à attendre avant de voir apparaître le chevalier pour qui son cœur battait.

-Sir Leon ! Enfin, je vous trouve.  
-Ma… Ma Dame… Vous me cherchiez ?  
-Oui, mon père m'a chargée de vous convier ce soir à sa table. Il semblerait qu'il ait une requête de la plus haute importance à vous exposer.

Alors qu'il acceptait poliment l'invitation, Sir Leon priait très fort intérieurement pour qu'un dragon ou une armée immortelle s'en prenne à Camelot le soir-même. Car il savait parfaitement que le Seigneur de Highmount n'avait d'autre ambition que de marier sa malchanceuse de fille à l'un des proches du futur roi et qui de mieux qu'un de ses chevaliers ferait l'affaire ? Et avec son talent naturel pour s'attirer des ennuis, Sir Leon pouvait être sûr que s'il prenait part à se dîner, il serait bientôt marier à Dame Boulet, et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.  
Mais il était peu probable qu'un dragon ou une armée immortelle attaque. Pour son plus grand malheur.


	2. Un jeu d'enfants

**Titre :** Un jeu d'enfants  
**Personnages :** mini!Leon, mini!Gwen (puis Leon et Gwen)  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** décidément, Leon et Gwen passe beaucoup de temps dans les lingeries (que ce soit celle de Camelot ou du château de la famille de Leon - va falloir que je me renouvelle un peu ^^)

* * *

-Leon, va jouer avec la petite Guinevere, veux-tu ?  
-Oui, mère.

Le petit garçon âgé de six ans s'empressa de filer jusqu'à la lingerie où la petite fille passait ses journées pendant que sa mère, la servante de sa mère à lui, travaillait.

-Gwen ! Mère a dit que je peux venir jouer avec toi.

La fillette de quatre ans sourit à son ami alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle en courant.

-Génial ! On joue au chevalier et la princesse ?  
-D'accord, je vais chercher mon épée en bois.

Pendant que le garçon allait dans sa chambre chercher son arme factice, Gwen fouillait dans les vêtements entreposés là par les différents serviteurs afin de trouver une tenue de princesse. Elle découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait exactement au moment où Leon revenait.

-Regarde Leon, une robe de princesse !  
-Mais elle est trop grande pour toi.  
-T'es bête… C'est pour toi, moi je veux être le chevalier.  
-Mais, je suis pas une fille, je peux pas mettre de robe.  
-Bah si… Et puis d'abord, je sais mieux me battre que toi. Elyan, il m'a apprit et papa aussi.  
-Nan.  
-Si.  
-Nan.  
-Si.

Leon essaya de faire céder la petite fille mais, bien que beaucoup plus jeune que lui, elle était déjà dotée d'un très fort tempérament et le garçonnet n'eut d'autre choix que de céder et se retrouva affublé d'une robe d'un rose soutenu, alors que Gwen singeait une bataille contre un dragon (en réalité une armoire remplie de draps) pour délivrer la princesse Leon.

oOo

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Horrifié, Sir Leon vit la robe que la servante venait de lui donner. Et que, visiblement, elle attendait qu'il enfile.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?  
-Tous les gardes de Camelot sont à votre recherche, il ne prêteront pas attention à deux courtisanes.

*Oh non, pas encore…*


	3. Le cauchemar continue

**Titre :** Le cauchemar continue  
**Personnages : **Leon  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la BBC ! Longue vie à la BBC !  
**Note :** C'est tout la faute d'**arwen00710** d'abord ! _*oublie de préciser qu'elle est à l'origine du surnom de Leon*_  
**Note 2 :** Gros crack partie d'une conversation avec **arwen00710 **(_qui a elle aussi "commis" une œuvre sur le même thème :_ http:/ / community. livejournal. com/merlin_fr/30394. html#cutid1 ) au sujet des surnoms débiles des persos de Merlin, aux alentours de 3 du...

* * *

Leon avait essayé d'y échapper de toutes ses forces mais quand la fatalité a décidé que vous êtes sa nouvelle proie, son nouveau jouet, vous avez beau vous débattre, il est trop tard pour vous.  
Il l'avait clamé haut et fort une bonne quinzaine de fois, il ne voulait pas aller "là-bas", qu'il refusait de participer à "cette mascarade". mais rien à faire, ses collègues chevaliers l'y avait trainé de force.  
Jusqu'à la dernière minute, jusqu'à la dernière seconde même, il s'était débattu pour que les deux servantes que ses camarades avaient fait venir ne puissent pas lui enfiler ce ridicule accoutrement.  
La prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Gwen, il allait la tuer. Future reine ou non. Après tout, c'était de sa faute ; jamais elle n'aurait dû raconter son "honteux secret".  
Il allait tuer Gwaine aussi. Lentement pour bien le faire souffrir. Car c'était cet abruti qui l'avait inscrit à ce... truc !  
Ou peut-être devrait-il tout simplement fuir très loin du royaume.  
Quelque part où personne n'aurait entendu parler de Miss Camelot.


End file.
